


Nebulas and Novas and Night Skies

by hipster-yams (madamedicelia)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, I love them so much, M/M, Stars, Ugh, being so cute, look at these nerds, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedicelia/pseuds/hipster-yams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi does a cute thing for his pain in the ass boyfriend, Oikawa, to cheer up his dramatic ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebulas and Novas and Night Skies

**Author's Note:**

> lol i just thought of this and was like imma write it with no context whatsoever and be super poetic and lame because these two are so fucking cute i wanna scream

“Are we almost there, Iwa-chan?”

“If you ask one more time I’m not going to show you.”

“So mean!” Oikawa pouts and furrows his eyebrows. They disappear under the black blindfold. “First I have to miss a meteor shower because of practice and now you’re probably kidnapping me for your own dastardly desires.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes though Oikawa can’t see. They’ve been like this ever since they met; when they were strangers, when they were friends, even now that they’re lovers. 

Iwaizumi looks behind him as he guides the blindfolded Oikawa down the hall. His hands are firmly placed on Oikawa’s shoulders so that he has to walk backwards. Tooru follows without fear. They walked all the way from school like this. Oikawa has been moping for days after having to miss a meteor shower because they had volleyball practice; he’d been looking forward to it for days. He waffled for hours, picking up his volleyball bag and dropping it for a thick blanket t lay in the grass and watch the sky on. Iwaizumi had watched with exasperation, vowing (not without some teasing and annoyance) to stick with Tooru whatever he decided to do. In the end, Oikawa couldn’t let his team down. 

That didn’t stop Oikawa from slumping around dramatically and whining more than usual. Iwaizumi was saving this surprise for Valentine’s Day but decided it would be more appreciated now. He could always come up with something else romantic and sappy enough for Valentine’s Day.

Iwaizumi guides Oikawa through a doorway, stepping carefully over the threshold and closing the door behind them. They are in Oikawa’s bedroom. The windows are closed and the curtains are pulled tightly shut. His alarm clock, computer screen, and mirror are covered with thick blankets, blocking out every source of light. It’s pitch black.

“Are we there?” Oikawa asks again.

Hajime sighs, hoping all his efforts pay off. “Yes, now sit down.”

Oikawa purses his lips but does as told. He folds his long legs under him in the center of the room. “Can I take off my blindfold yet?”

“No,” Iwaizumi grunts. 

Oikawa heaves a dramatic sigh, laying back. He stretches out his back and the bones pop. He exhales in relief, contracting once more. 

Iwaizumi fiddles with the machine, trying to find the power button in the dark. His fingers accidently brush it and he huffs in triumph. “Now you can.”

Oikawa perks up and hurriedly unties the blindfold. It falls into his lap. His mouth drops into a small “o” and his eyes widen. Iwaizumi can hear the little gasp he makes and smiles. 

“You were moping around about missing the meteor shower,” he starts to explain, worried he’s done something wrong, when Oikawa says nothing. “So I thought I’d make your own meteor shower.” He gestures to the walls.

Every inch of every surface is covered in tiny dots of light like spilt glitter. They spill over the bed and desk, crawl up the walls and ceiling, hide behind the chairs and books. None are exactly the same size. Some are blue, some are red and orange, some are golden white. Hundreds of pinpoints group together to form galaxies and nebulas across the room. Occasionally a flash of flash streaks across, a stray meteor making its rounds. The lights twinkle gently and slowly in their positions in this warm fabric sky. They reflect in Oikawa’s eyes like the real stars in the sky, vast and indiscernible, dark and bright all at once. The dots of light pock his face like freckles, cover his arms like lacy gloves. 

“Iwa-chan,” he mumbles in awe. 

Hajime toys with his hands, folding and unfolding them, twisting his fingers around each other. “Do you like it?” he asks nervously. 

Oikawa exhales, his eyes dropping closed and his shoulders relaxing. The crinkles around his eyes don’t go away. “I love it so much, Hajime,” he sighs.

A smile of relief and adoration creeps across Iwaizumi’s face. 

Oikawa leans forward, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s neck and shoulders. He rests his forehead on his lover’s. Hajime can feel his hot breath against his lips and the softness of Oikawa’s fringe against his warm skin. He inhales. Oikawa smells like home; fresh milk bread, his woodsy citrus cologne, with a hint of salty sweat and cool night air. He looks into Tooru’s eyes can sees his own devotion and support and love reflected in his chocolate-colored eyes. 

“I love you so much,” Oikawa mumbles. He strokes the side of Hajime’s neck with his thumb, his fingers running through his short hair. 

“I love you, too.”

The space between them escapes and their lips meet. They glide over each other gently and slowly, as if time stops for the two. Their eyes close, like a cloud covering up the galaxies in the night sky, even thought they will always be there long after they die. Their heartbeats sync up, slow and purposeful, pulsing with life and admiration. It feels like they’re glowing like a supernova. Breaths are exchanged and inhaled deep into each other’s lungs, tasting sweet and warm, flowing over their tongues and consuming them. Their bodies lean in closer and closer, attracted to each other like gravity. Hands softly grip cheeks and tug at hair and brush over ears and eyelashes. 

_This universe was made just to be seen by your eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Never Look Away by Vienna Tang and Saturn by Sleeping At Last
> 
> lol i put way too much effort into this
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @hipster-yams


End file.
